Destinies
by Nanashichan
Summary: Woo hoo! Finally FINISHED. Chapter seven is uploaded and I think I may write an epilogue. Either way, please read and review. Thanks a whole bunch and if you liked this story please check out my other ones. Thanks.
1. Introductions and Rescues

Destinies  
  
  
  
This is my first attempt at a chapter fic so please tell me what you think. The G-boys are not mine but the story is. As usual there is 1x2 and 3x4 pairings. This fic also includes one of my own characters so don't use him unless you ask for my permission. Now onto the story…  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Introductions and Rescues  
  
  
  
"Can anyone tell me how the hell we all got captured?" Duo asked as he paced back and forth in the semi-dark cell.  
  
"Maxwell, be quiet. You're chatter is not going to help us get out of here unless you plan on assisting us any time soon." Wufei scowled before he turned back to Quatre who was explaining the escape route.  
  
Sticking out his tongue at the Asian pilot, Duo leaned back against the wall and slid down to a sitting position. "Man this sucks! Someone is definitely going to pay when I get out of here."  
  
All discussion ceased as the only TV flickered to life. The image of a middle aged OZ officer appeared on the screen. "Well well. Are we enjoying our visit?" He snickered when there was no response. "I'll take that as a no. Though onto business. I'm just here to announce that 01 and 05 are to be taken for interrogation soon so…"  
  
Their attention immediately shifted to the TV as a loud explosion sounded off the screen. Suddenly the cell darkened again when the TV fizzed out. Heero looked to the door when he heard a faint click indicating that the lock had been released.  
  
Duo's eyes narrowed. He had also heard the door unlock and pushed himself to his feet. Looking at his partner, he saw Heero nod and the two made their way to the door.  
  
Slowly, the Japanese pilot reached for the handle and eased the door open. Duo glanced out into the hall, noting that it was safe and there seemed to be no guards around. //Wonder why?//  
  
As if in answer to his question, an alarm went off and the building shook from an attack.  
  
"Let's get the hell outta here!" The American shouted as he shoved Quatre ahead of him and the five boys made their way quickly down the corridor.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duo hurriedly activated the systems in Deathscythe Hell and switched on the vid link. "Are you guys ready?"  
  
"Let's go." Trowa answered and the five Gundams forced their way out of the hangers and into the battle outside.  
  
Quatre frowned when his sensors picked up an unidentified suit. "Does anyone else read that suit?"  
  
"Yup. It doesn't appear to be a mobile doll. Do you think it's the enemy?" The violet-eyed pilot asked as he slashed through another OZ doll.  
  
"I'll check it out." Heero announced and disappeared into the chaos around them.  
  
"Heero. . ." Duo stopped himself, knowing that he could never persuade his lover once the Japanese boy had made up his mind.  
  
* * * * *  
  
//Kuso.// Heero cursed to himself while bracing for another barrage of missiles. He had almost made it to the mysterious suit when a group of mobile dolls cut off his path. //This isn't good.// Shutting his eyes, he waited for another impact but it never came. Blinking, Heero realized that the white suit had taken the hit for him and was now destroying the enemy around them.  
  
Finally getting a good view of his savior, cobalt eyes widened. //Wing?// Indeed it was his old Gundam except there had been some modifications and obviously had been updated to match the capacity of Wing Zero. Switching on a comm. link, Heero tried to gain the other pilot's attention.  
  
Though before he could say anything, he heard a voice over the link. To his surprise only three words echoed in his cockpit before the connection was severed.  
  
"Help me Heero. . ."  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
Who is the mysterious pilot? Why did he have Gundam Wing and how did he know Heero's name? Find out in the next chapter. Please R&R and I'll see if I should put up the next chapter. And I know that this chapter was short but it's just the intro, the others will be longer once I actually get into the story. 


	2. What's the Story?

Chapter Two: What's the Story?  
  
  
  
Again, Gundam doesn't belong to me. Warnings are TWT, own character insertion, 1x2 and 3x4 yaoi. But here's chapter two and sorry it took so long for me to post but I've been very busy with marching band. Oh, I'd like to thank Hayley again for the review otherwise this fic would've been taken down. So enjoy Hayley this one's for you.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: What's the Story?  
  
  
  
Quatre sighed as he once again replaced the rag on the strange boy's forehead. He had been shocked when Heero had walked in with the mysterious pilot cradled carefully in his arms and more so the blue-eyed pilot had not killed the brown haired boy.  
  
Of course, they had questioned the Japanese about who the American looking pilot was but Heero had refused to answer and after leaving Quatre to tend to him, had retreated to his room.  
  
Replacing the bowl of water on the dresser, the blonde leaned back on the wooden chair placed by the bed. Quatre once again studied the other occupant of the room. The boy had dark brown hair cut short, from what he could tell the other was slim but held a hint of strength, dark lashes brushed against high cheekbones as the other slept on, the only mystery was the eye color of the American and why he was here.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was late into the night when sleeping eyes fluttered open to reveal brilliant gray blue gems. The boy clutched his head as he tried to get his bearings and scanned the room.  
  
//You've got yourself into a lot of shit this time Rai.// He thought to himself before falling back into the covers and gazing up at the dark ceiling. From what he remembered, he had been able to talk to Heero for just a second and then had fainted. Whether he was actually with the Japanese pilot he didn't know. A look around the room hadn't assured him, since it was scarcely furnished with only one bed, a nightstand, and a lone chair. The single light bulb seemed to have been burned out and hung from a cord in the middle of the room.  
  
Concentrating his thoughts, Rai slowed his breath so that he could pick out any sounds around him. He frowned when he heard no sign of activity outside of the room. Even the dark forest that he could see through the window seemed to be still.  
  
//I can't be in an OZ prison. Surely there would be come noise and they would've probably beat me already.// Rai had almost pushed himself off the bed when his ears caught the sound of approaching footsteps. Narrowing his eyes, Rai disregarded the pain in his ribs and his pounding headache and slipped into the shadows.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Heero paused when he saw the empty bed. A flash of concern clouded his eyes before the emotion was gone again. //Where the hell did Rai go?// He thought to himself.  
  
The next moment, Heero's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a soft voice in his ear. "Is that you Heero?"  
  
Nodding, the Japanese boy turned to train cobalt eyes on the other boy in front of him. "You shouldn't be standing. Are you feeling any better?" He gently guided Rai back to the bed and sat down next to the pilot.  
  
"No pain that I can't handle. After all you did train me. So don't worry." Rai smiled brightly and abruptly enveloped Heero in a hug. "It's been a long time, ne?"  
  
"Hai. I thought that J had killed you after I left. You wouldn't believe how shocked I was to see you there in that battle." The Japanese pilot held the other boy tightly for a moment and then pulled back. "How have you been?"  
  
"I've been fine. Nothing much happened after you left except for J putting me through some more training and then sending me out here to find you guys. What about you and Duo?" The brown haired boy answered.  
  
"I've been just fine." Heero paused and smiled slightly. "Especially since Duo and I are together now."  
  
"What?!" Rai exclaimed quickly sitting up in bed before clutching his head and lying back down. "Err. . . I'm happy for you guys." He laughed nervously. "I just didn't expect that out of you."  
  
There was a long silence until Heero spoke up again. "Are you going to tell Duo? I know you've been looking for him for quite a while."  
  
Rai released a troubled sigh. "I just don't know. I mean do you think he'll even remember who I am? After all, I do look a little different from when you found me and took me in." The boy said, indicating his shortened hair. J had forced him to cut it when the old scientist had taken over his training, claiming that it was a distraction. He had almost killed the doctor when he woke up and found his braid was missing.  
  
Sighing the Japanese pilot nodded. "I'm not good at things like this but I think that you should tell him the truth."  
  
Forcing a smile, Rai shook his head. "I'll deal with this at my own pace and time but thanks for your concern Heero." Deciding it was time to change the discussion, the gray blue-eyed boy continued to speak. "I know you're my friend and all but I doubt that you came here to ask about my dealings with Duo."  
  
"Hn. You're right. Earlier you had said that you were sent here to find us. I know that J wouldn't send another pilot unless there is something drastic going on. So what is it?"  
  
"As always, you're right. Something is going to happen soon and it involves information that I had found while going through an OZ system." Rai took a deep breath and looking straight into Heero's eyes said, "Heero, they're planning to destroy every colony. OZ is determined to find you guys and they will take out all innocents to get to you. They've already set all the explosives inside the colonies. All they are waiting for is some sign that the Gundam pilots are on the colonies and as you'll note we might end up there on a mission soon with all the storehouses that OZ has placed on them. We have to stop this and we have to do it quietly."  
  
Heero nodded with a thoughtful frown on his face. "Why didn't the doctors just send the information to us via email. It would have been much faster and we could've acted quickly."  
  
"It was too dangerous. This had to be delivered in person. Not to mention it kills two birds with one stone. Send the message and also some backup." Rai grinned. "We're assigned to leave in one week." He yawned. "The rest I'll explain later, I'm kinda tired right now."  
  
"Ninmu ryoukai. I'll tell the others." Standing, Heero glanced over Rai one more time before leaving the room.  
  
Sighing, Rai settled onto the bed and fell into a light sleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Entering his room quietly, Heero toed his shoes off and sat down gently on the bed next to a sleeping Duo. Sighing, the blue-eyed boy brushed a few strands of chestnut silk out of his lover's face and kissed Duo lightly on the lips. //If only you knew that he was your brother. So many of your nightmares would be pacified.//  
  
Lifting the covers slightly, the Japanese pilot slipped into the warmth. Heero smiled contently as Duo unconsciously snuggled up to him. Wrapping the ethereal boy securely in his arms, Heero drifted into Morpheus' embrace deciding that it would be best to address everyone at once during breakfast.  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
Okay, so the second chapter is done now. Hope you liked it. Please give feedback or suggestions on how to continue this story. /smile/ Arigato. /Bows/ Now I must get going. Too much homework!!!!! Argh!!!!!! 


	3. Explanations and the Queen of the World...

Chapter 3: Explanations. . .and the Queen of the World?  
  
  
  
Okie Dokie, here's chapter 3!!! Took me a while to actually sit down and finish this so I hope you guys like it. Same warnings as the previous chapters except add Relena bashing in this chapter. Oh and also note that in the flashback portion, Heero is 7 years old and Rai is 6 years old (Rai is a year younger than all the other pilots.) And if you haven't noticed yet, Rai is the Wing pilot and Heero is going to be referred to as the pilot of Zero.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Explanations. . .and the Queen of the World?  
  
  
  
Blinking his eyes open, Rai slowly pushed the covers down and yawned. From the sunlight streaming through the window, he could tell that it was only early morning. Deciding that staying in bed was not an option, Rai cautiously made his way out of the room and down the stairs, careful to not disturb his broken ribs.  
  
//Seems as though no one's up yet.// He shrugged to himself mentally. //Might as well make breakfast for everyone.//  
  
Shuffling into the small kitchen, the brown-haired boy set to searching for the needed supplies.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duo awoke to a delicious smell wafting through the safe house. Hearing the sound of the shower, the Deathscythe pilot decided to head downstairs since Heero had already occupied the bathroom.  
  
Padding out of his bedroom barefoot, Duo followed his nose to the kitchen where he was surprised to find the new pilot muttering a curse to himself when he accidentally burnt his finger placing the toast into the oven.  
  
Looking up, Rai's face flashed with a strange emotion before it was pushed aside and a smile lit his face. "Mornin'. You up for some breakfast?"  
  
Duo nodded, eyeing the other boy confusingly. "Uh, sure. Whatcha make?"  
  
"Well, the eggs and bacon are done. The toast is in the oven right now. Also there's some coffee and juice. Which ever you prefer." Rai answered opening the oven to check on the said toast.  
  
"Sounds great. Why don't I get the others?"  
  
The gray blue-eyed boy nodded. "Go ahead. I'll get everything served."  
  
"Alright." Quickly, the American bounded down the hallway and up the stairs. A few seconds later, there was an indignant shout and thundering footsteps.  
  
Rai watched with amusement as the Chinese pilot of Altron raced after Duo, sword drawn and face red from anger. Deciding that having someone killed before breakfast was not acceptable, the brown haired boy waited until Duo was coming past him and grabbed the boy by the arm. He stood between the two pilots, arms crossed and glaring. "Duo, I said to wake people up not get killed."  
  
Sheepishly, Duo smiled. "It's not my fault Wu-chan has an awful temper."  
  
"Maxwell." Wufei growled out warningly.  
  
Rai rolled his eyes. "You two act like children. Just get your plates and take whatever you want to eat. I think the others should be on their way now. Tell them to take their share, I'm going to go and grab some firewood." He said as he heard footsteps on the stairs.  
  
Moments later, Quatre, Trowa, and Heero emerged from the hall.  
  
"Ohayo!" Duo greeted cheerfully. "Breakfast is ready."  
  
"What was all the noise?" The blonde asked when Trowa had handed him a plate and they set to scooping out some eggs. "You two aren't fighting again."  
  
"Heh. . .umm. . ." Duo answered. "Just. . ." Another voice interrupted him.  
  
". . . the sound of Wufei and Duo trying to kill each other." Rai finished, pushing the door with his foot so that it would shut behind him.  
  
All activity stopped when the other five boys noticed the pilot standing at the door. Quatre was the first to speak. "Are you feeling better today?"  
  
"Much. Arigato." Rai bowed slightly. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to put this firewood up."  
  
He began to head out of the kitchen but Heero stopped him. "Let me do it. You're ribs are still hurt." Without another word, the Japanese pilot took the bundle in Rai's arms and left the room.  
  
"What. . ." Duo began, confused at his koi's behavior. ". . .was that?"  
  
"Err. . .maybe Heero should explain it." Rai said nervously. //I really hope Duo doesn't have the wrong idea.//  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So, Heero. What's the story?" Duo asked.  
  
They had finished breakfast and were now all seated in the small living room. Heero glanced at Rai, asking silently if it was acceptable for him to proceed with the explanation. A miniscule nod gave him the confirmation.  
  
Taking a deep breath Heero began the long story.  
  
*flashback*  
  
A younger [1] version of Heero strode down the streets of L2, deep in thought. Doctor J had arranged a visit with one of the other professors and they had arrived on the colony earlier that day. With his trainer occupied, the Japanese boy had some time to himself and had chosen to take a walk. Although, now he noted, that it may not have been that great of an idea from a glance at his surroundings.  
  
//I don't want to go back though. J is probably done with that meeting and that just means I'll have to train more.// So this left him no choice but to continue his way down the battered streets, fingering the gun hidden beneath his jacket every now and then.  
  
Heero had rounded another corner when a charred smell assailed his senses. Following the scent, the small boy's eyes widened when he caught sight of a crumbling and burnt down building. Rushing towards the remains, Heero began to search for any survivors.  
  
After about and hour of constant searching, the Japanese boy pushed aside a few pieces of rubble. The sound of a sudden intake of breath alerted him and he scanned the area. Finally his eyes came to rest on a hunched form of a child. From the slight shaking of the shoulders, Heero could tell that the boy?. . .or was it girl? he couldn't tell from the dark brown braid dangling to just brush the ground, was crying.  
  
Hesitating just for a moment, Heero carefully advanced to stand behind the petite form. "Hey, are you alright?"  
  
Frightened gray blue eyes met his and the boy (he could now tell from the face features) scampered back a few inches.  
  
"Don't be scared. I'm here to help." Biting his bottom lip, Heero considered a thought before removing his jacket. "Here, you look cold. Put this on and then you can tell me what happened."  
  
The American shakily reached out for the coat and wrapped it around himself. Relaxing slightly, the braided boy stood. "M. . .my name's Rai."  
  
"I'm Heero Yui. What happened here?" Heero took the other boy's hand and led him out of the fallen building.  
  
"Th. . .they burned it do. . .down whe. . .when I went to lo. . .look for my brother a. . .and kil. . .kil. . .killed everyone. My whole family is gone." The last part was whispered just as fresh tears began to flow down Rai's cheeks. "Everyone who loved me is dead. I have no one."  
  
Frowning, Heero's young features lit up when an idea struck him. "Why don't you stay with me? I can look after you."  
  
"Won't your parents be mad?" Rai asked, sniffling.  
  
Heero froze. "I don't have any parents and the Doctor won't care anyway. So how about it?"  
  
For the first time, Rai smiled. "Thank you." Clutching the miniature cross that he had found in the ashes, the American took hold of Heero's hand and they slowly made their way away from ashes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"How dare you boy!" J struck Heero across the face again. "To bring someone else here when you know the importance of our mission."  
  
"I will not let him die." The Japanese boy managed to force out, determination in his cobalt depths.  
  
Doctor J was about to strike Heero again when he heard the muttered sentence. //I shouldn't let him feel emotions but. . .I trust him to know where to place it.// Lowering his fist, J smirked. "Fine. He can stay but you are responsible for him. I will have nothing to do with his welfare. Is that understood?"  
  
Heero glared. "Ninmu ryoukai." Stiffly, he turned his back to his trainer and walked out of J's office.  
  
As Heero stepped out of the office Rai approached the bruised boy. "You shouldn't be hurt because of me." Reaching out, he lightly brushed a finger across a cut on Heero's forehead.  
  
"Don't worry about it Rai. I said that I would look after you and I will. I'm not going to make you stay on the streets. Not to mention J already said it was okay as long as I was the one to care for you." Heero answered quickly.  
  
"I. . ." Rai turned his eyes downcast. "Then I have to do something for you."  
  
"Rai. . ." The cobalt-eyed boy stopped mid-sentence. "Fine. Then let me train you. I want to make sure that you can take care of yourself if anything ever happened to me."  
  
Rai nodded. "Deal. Now come on. I need to take care of those injuries."  
  
~8 years later~  
  
"Onni-chan, do you really have to leave?" A young man with gray blue eyes asked.  
  
Heero sighed, forcing himself to smile. "I'm sorry Rai but I have to fight and you know I do. I've already taught you everything and I know you can take care of yourself. Maybe after the war is over, I'll see you again."  
  
"But. . ." Rai protested but knew from the look on Heero's face that he wouldn't win this one. "I. . .I wish you luck then. Just be careful."  
  
"I'll try." Hugging the boy that he saw a little brother, the Japanese pilot entered the cockpit of Wing. With one last fleeting look, Heero shut the hatch and took off into the dark void of space.  
  
It was the last they would see each other until Doctor J had finished his portion of training Rai and would send the pilot to earth.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Silence permeated the room as Heero finished his story. The pilots couldn't think of anything to comment about.  
  
A loud banging at the door and a shriek of "Heeeerroooooo!" saved anyone from speaking.  
  
"Oh dear god no!" Duo groaned, hearing Relena's customary greeting on the other side of the door. "How the hell did she find us?"  
  
Quatre sighed and pushed himself up to open the door. Mustering a smile, he unlocked the door. "Hello Relena-sama. May I help you with something?"  
  
"No. I'm just here to see Heero." Relena forced Quatre aside and stepped into the house, not even realizing that she was not welcome in.  
  
Rai watched the proceedings disbelievingly from the hallway as the blonde girl practically went ballistic when she found out that Heero was not in the living room with the rest of the pilots. //Man, this girl must really scare Heero for him to have to sneak out to avoid her.// He winced as she pouted and seated herself on the sofa. //On second thought, she frightened me too when J had me protect her for that one week.//  
  
Wufei stood, muttering something remarkably similar to "Damn idiotic onna." under his breath. "I'm going to work on Altron." He announced out loud before disappearing outside.  
  
"Oi, Wu-man. Wait for me. I need to do some upgrades on Deathscythe too." Duo called out just loud enough for Wufei to hear him and took off after the other pilot.  
  
This left Trowa and Quatre to deal with the irritated Queen of the World and neither of them looked too thrilled over the prospect.  
  
In the hallway Rai nearly jumped when Heero reappeared behind him.  
  
"Is she gone yet?"  
  
"Not yet." Rai whispered back. "Why are you so intent on avoiding her?"  
  
Heero grimaced. "She thinks that I'm her boyfriend."  
  
"Oh. . ." The gray blue-eyed American's face showed understanding. "She's one of those damn delusional girls, eh? Trust me I know exactly how you feel."  
  
Eyeing Rai questioningly, the blue-eyed boy raised an eyebrow in query.  
  
"Let's just say that J assigned me to a mission involving her for a week and it was no fun listening to her complaints all day." Sighing, Rai peeked back into the living room to check on his friends.  
  
"And you're telling me she didn't develop a crush on you? I know she's had one on about every one of us pilots." Heero muttered.  
  
Rai snickered. "Unless she's a lesbian I don't think so. Ya see, J had me dress as a girl for that mission. Something about not needing OZ to find out who I really was prematurely."  
  
//I was going to kill him for that but considering how much grief it saved me I should probably thank him.// The Wing[2] pilot added to himself silently.  
  
Their conversation came to a pause as a pink blur rushed past them and then came to a halt. Beside him, Rai heard Heero released a pained groan and then Relena was dragging him off. Frozen in shock for a moment, Rai watched as his best friend desperately try and dislodge the young queen.  
  
"Where did she go?" Trowa asked softly, coming up beside the American.  
  
"Huh?" Rai's eyes widened. "Holy crap, she's got him!" Running in the direction he had seen Relena take, the pilot left the couple in confusion.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Look Heero! A bunny! Isn't it just so adorable?" Relena squealed as she clung tighter to Heero's arm. "Come on. Let's go see if there are any more animals in those flowers."  
  
The Zero pilot sighed and then growled out. "Relena. Let go of me."  
  
Relena giggled, obviously not catching Heero's hint. "You don't need to be shy. There's no one here but me. . . "  
  
"Oi, onni-chan!" Rai's voice sounded from behind them.  
  
The Japanese boy breathed in a breath of relief as Rai skidded to a halt in front of him. "Hai?"  
  
"We. . .umm. . .have to finish those upgrades now. I just got a vid from J saying that he's expecting the reports asap and. . ." Gray blue eyes shifted to the girl, she having cut in.  
  
"Excuse me but those reports will have to wait. Heero and I are enjoying ourselves." Relena tilted her head slightly. "And may I also inquire as to who you are? I don't ever recall seeing you."  
  
"That, Relena-san, is none of your damn business and I think that you're the only one enjoying yourself at the moment. So, I'm just going to take Heero and we'll be off." Grabbing his friend's hand, the American turned to walk away from the blonde.  
  
A glare spread over Relena's features. "How dare you show such disrespect to me?"  
  
Rai raised an eyebrow. "Well, lemme see. According to people like you, those that lived on the streets have no respect for anyone. Since I'm from the streets, that means I get to chew you out all I want." He could see Heero trying desperately not to grin from the corner of his eye.  
  
The blonde girl promptly turned a dark shade of red, obviously that had struck a nerve. "Heero aren't you going to say anything?"  
  
Heero shrugged. "Sayonara Relena-san."  
  
They left the shocked girl behind them and quickly made their escape.  
  
  
  
T. B. C.  
  
  
  
1. I had already put it in the warnings at the beginning of this chapter but I know some people don't like to read those. (I know I don't.) So just to explain Heero is 7 years old and Rai is 6 years old during this flashback sequence. He's about a year younger than all of the other pilots.  
  
2. Remember in this story Rai is the Wing pilot is Heero is the Zero pilot. Just so no one is confused about who actually said this.  
  
  
  
Okay I know that this was an abrupt cut off but I have a reason for it. This being that this was sort of the semi humorous chapter (if you like Relena bashing) and this is the end of the humor for now. Now onto the schemes for the next chapter. *evil laugh* Can you tell I'm tired? *sigh* Definitely time to catch some Z's. 


	4. Partners

Chapter 4: Partners  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally, chapter 4. Sorry it's been so long since I updated but I finally got my service back. Enjoy the story and I'll try to bring up the next chapter soon. Also you know the regular warnings so I'm not going to repeat them and thanks to everyone that reviewed this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Partners  
  
  
  
"Ok, now for the briefing." Rai announced. They had just finished a small dinner that Trowa had prepared and were all seated in the living room. All attention shifted to him as the others heard the word briefing. The gray blue-eyed boy waited until he was sure that all thoughts were focused on him before he continued. "As you all know I was sent here as back up but I'm afraid that there was also another purpose to my joining you guys." Taking a deep breath, the Wing pilot spared a glance at Heero before speaking. "I have already told Heero a little about this information but about a month ago J and I had found something interesting while scanning one of the OZ data bases."  
  
"What sort of information was it Rai?" Quatre prompted.  
  
"Well. . ." Began the American. "As I reported to Heero, OZ has mentioned interest in destroying each and every colony. This would in fact push them much closer to winning the war and. . ."  
  
"Hold on a minute! What do you mean that OZ wants to destroy the colonies? How are they going to put that plan into motion?" Wufei growled out angrily.  
  
Rai sighed. "I mean just what I said. They want to annihilate every colony so that the war will shift in their favor. From what I gathered, all they are waiting for is some news that we have arrived on the colonies so that they can take us out at the same time. Further more, I believe that they have already set the explosives but the problem is where the exact location of each bomb is. Mission details involve all of us this time. Duo and Heero are to investigate L2, while Trowa covers L3, and Quatre L4. I, on the other hand, will be accompanying Wufei to L5 since there has been the most reported activity there. L1 has already been eliminated since that is too close to one of their bases for them to destroy without risk of damaging their own factory."  
  
A collective silence followed as each of the young men processed all the information that they had received.  
  
"So when do we leave?" Duo asked, breaking the uneasy calm.  
  
Grimly Rai raised his head to answer. "Six days."  
  
* * * * *  
  
~Wufei and Rai~  
  
Cursing under his breath, Wufei glared at the mission details once again. //Why is life so unjustified?// He groaned silently to himself. A moment later, Rai entered the room, face grinning and a small duffel bag in one hand.  
  
"Guess we're roommates now, ne?" Rai asked, dropping carelessly onto one of the unoccupied hotel beds. They had just been assigned a mission and to Wufei's dislike, he had to sleep in the same room with Rai, his previous privacy now gone.  
  
The Chinese pilot muttered a comment but the American couldn't distinguish what the other boy had said. "Speak up. Didn't catch a thing you said."  
  
Wufei snorted and stood to leave the bedroom. "I'm going down to get something to eat."  
  
Rai nodded even though the other's back was to him. "See you in a bit. I'm going to check in with the docs and see if they're gonna give us the rest of the mission plans yet."  
  
Without an answer, Wufei shut the door firmly behind him leaving Rai to think.  
  
//What the hell is wrong with him?// Rai thought, not angrily but rather frustrated at his friend's behavior. //He was pretty cool with me until now. He seriously couldn't be pissed off because we have to share a room right?//  
  
Sighing, the brown haired pilot waited patiently for his laptop to boot up. A few seconds later, Rai entered the password and logged in.  
  
  
  
. . . . . . .logging in. . . . . . .successfully logged in. . . .  
  
. . . . .you have two new emails. . . . . .  
  
  
  
Quickly opening the messages, Rai scanned the first one carefully.  
  
  
  
Pilot 06, I know that you are new to actually working with another pilot but I have purposefully chosen pilot 05 since you are now to be partners.  
  
This mission will require both, your skills as a hacker and 05's knowledge of your current surroundings and therefore allowing it to be easier to navigate through the colony. Details are enclosed in the attachment. Good luck.  
  
J  
  
  
  
//Oh, I bet Wufei's gonna be happy to hear this news.// Rai thought sarcastically as he reread the sentence announcing that the Chinese and him were to be partners throughout the rest of the war. //I just hope that we don't end up doing OZ a favor by killing each other before they get to us.// With a sigh, the American boy set to finish reading the rest of the information.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Sir, we have lost track of all the pilots."  
  
The man slammed his hand into the seat and fury radiated from his eyes. "Find them. Search all the colonies." He smirked evilly. "After all, we don't want to kill anyone without a reason."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
T. B. C.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know it's short but this seemed like a good place to end it for now so stayed tuned for the next chapter. Ja! 


	5. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed  
  
  
  
  
  
Haha! The fifth chapter is finally up! Took me long enough but I finally got over the writer's block. There should only be a few chapters left after this and then the fic's done. I've already got the next chapter going so it shouldn't take as long for me to post it. Same warnings as usual go up for this one. If you have a sudden urge to know what they are you can check out the previous chapters. Only one that I'll place here is that Heero and Duo are slightly OOC but that because of the sap factor. Read and review! Not to mention I hope you all like this one. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed  
  
  
  
~Heero and Duo~  
  
Rubbing his right eye tiredly, Duo leaned back into his chair with a sigh and grabbed his ever present cup of coffee. It was close to three-thirty in the morning and the braided boy had yet to give his attention to sleep. Rather he had been in front of his laptop for the past five hours hacking into and searching the colonies systems trying to find a decent map of all the possible areas where bombs could have been placed.  
  
Sighing, Duo glanced up hopefully when the computer released a soft beep. Clicking through the files, Deathscythe's pilot read diligently and then cursed. /Damned system! I wasn't looking for credit records./ He was about to close the window when something caught his eye. Frowning, Duo set down his drink quickly scanning the information, his eyes going wide with every word.  
  
"Oh shit!" That was the only word that he managed to mutter as he sat stock still in front of his screen.  
  
* * * * *  
  
~Wufei and Rai~  
  
Muttering darkly to himself, Wufei pushed his key into the lock to his hotel room. He did not favor sharing a room with someone like Rai. Admittedly, the boy was more controlled than Duo but when he set his mind to annoying someone, Rai always succeeded. "Not to mention I just like privacy." Added the Chinese pilot under his breath.  
  
"What was that Wufei?" The sudden question almost made the usually calm Asian to jump out of his skin.  
  
Looking up, Wufei glared. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."  
  
Rai seemed to glower slightly but then expression swiftly changed to neutral. "Whatever you say. The bathroom's free if you want to shower before bed."  
  
Wufei nodded and began to dig through his duffel bag. "Did the professors give you any updates?"  
  
"Err. . ." The uneasiness in the American's voice alerted Wufei that something was wrong and he glanced up with a questioning gaze.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Umm. . ." Rai licked his lips nervously. "Well. . .you see. . .I just got orders that we are to be. . .permanent partners from now on."  
  
There was a complete silence in the room as the other went from pale white to crimson red. "WHAT?! This is surely a mistake! I do not have or need a partner!"  
  
"Too late for that now Wufei." Shrugging, the Wing pilot seemed to have regained his composure. "Besides, don't be angry with me. I didn't give the orders. And what do you have against me anyway?"  
  
Without answering, Wufei gathered his needed belongings and charged into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Rai blinked at the door for a few seconds before shaking his head. "Sheesh. Some one has a stick shoved up his ass. Oh well, he did take it better than I thought he would."  
  
* * * * *  
  
~Heero and Duo~  
  
Heero sighed wearily as he entered his shared dorm room. Shrugging off his jacket, the Zero pilot was about to head to the bathroom when he noticed his lover sitting rigidly in front of the computer. Duo's eyes were wide and he stared at the laptop with disbelief in his face.  
  
"Duo?" Questioned Heero softly, reaching one hand out to land on his partner's shoulder.  
  
Duo seemed to jerk out of his trance and turned his wide-eyed to Heero. "Heero? I-I didn't hear you come in."  
  
Frowning, Heero gave is attention to the screen and read the information that Duo had been staring at. Slowly, just like the braided boy, his cobalt blue eyes enlarged and understanding flooded through him. "So you know?"  
  
"I-I thought he had died Heero. I really thought he had died. If I had only known that he was alive I could have been there for him. My god, how can this happen?" Sobbed, the American in the other's shirt.  
  
Pulling his boyfriend into a tight embrace, Heero whispered comforting words into Duo's ear. "Don't blame yourself. You didn't know Duo and Rai wasn't ready to tell you yet."  
  
"That story." Duo looked up, his violet gems shimmering with tears. "You were the little boy weren't you? The one that saved Rai."  
  
The Japanese boy gave a small incline of his head, confirming Duo's guesses. Closing his eyes, Heero buried his nose into the soft chestnut locks. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier but Rai is too much like a little brother to me Duo and I couldn't betray him."  
  
Moving back a few inches, the Deathscythe pilot intently studied his partner's face and a small smile broke out. "I understand Heero. If anything I'm glad that he grew up with you instead of the streets. Thank you, love."  
  
Clasping onto the hand of his beloved, Heero allowed himself a small grin. "It was a pleasure. He is a lot like you."  
  
Duo chuckled happily. "I can't wait until I can finally talk to him about this."  
  
Pleased that his lover was more at ease now, Heero gave the other a light kiss. "Let's go to bed. We're both tired."  
  
Suddenly, his exhaustion came rushing back and Duo yawned kittenishly. "I've still got some searching to do on the computer."  
  
"You've done enough work for tonight Duo." A side of Heero that seldom came out was brought to the front at the sight of a tired Duo; his comforting side. "Come to bed with me please. We've got class tomorrow and I don't want to see you suffer through them even more exhausted than usual koi."  
  
Immense love for the man before him, brushed through Duo's heart and he consented. "Alright."  
  
Undressing down to their boxers, the two boys sighed as they snuggled under the covers.  
  
"'Night Hee-chan." Murmured Duo as he drifted to sleep, pressed against the other.  
  
Pressing a kiss to Duo's temple, Heero replied in a whisper. "Oyasumi, koi."  
  
* * * * *  
  
~Quatre~  
  
Teal eyes stared in horrified shock at the screen before him. "Oh no." The blonde had found the information they needed and he felt his stomach drop. "I have to warn them!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"We've located some of the pilots sir."  
  
"Excellent." Replied the man evilly. "You know what to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes, I know I'm evil. *grin* You'll just have to wait until the next chapter which is already on it's way. *rubs hands together* Gotta go folks! Lots and lots of planning to do. (Hence why no one should ever give me chocolate. Big mistake on my aunt's part. Yum! Dove chocolate is my favorite!) Please review. Arigato minna! 


	6. Inner and Outer Conflicts

Chapter 6: Inner and Outer Conflicts  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow! I didn't think I would actually get six chapters out of this fic but here it is. I still want some more reviews but oh well, you live with what you get, ne? Anyway, same warnings apply as before and I won't tell you to read the other chapters for them if you want to know what they are. (Damn! I just said it didn't I? Oh well. . .) Hopefully this chapter is okay and I think that there may be only two or three more parts before this story is finished.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Inner and Outer Conflicts  
  
  
  
~Wufei and Rai~  
  
Rai sighed as he tapped his top impatiently on this seat in front of him. They were at the shuttle gate waiting for the arrival of their Arabian friend. Quatre had sent a vid link to them a few days ago stating that he had urgent news but it was to dangerous to deliver over the computer so here they were waiting for his shuttle to land.  
  
"The doors are opening Maxwell."  
  
Standing, the wintry-eyed pilot brushed off the cold tone of Wufei's voice and walked over to the gate entrance. Several passengers passed by and Rai watched wistfully as they were greeted by the loving arms of family and friends before he forced a smile onto his face. Tearing his gaze away from the touching sight, a real grin spread on his features as Quatre emerged from the hall and once the blonde was within in range Rai gave him a tight hug. He was fond of the other pilot because Quatre had been the only one that had tended to him when he had been injured besides Heero. "Hey Quatre. How was the flight?"  
  
"Very boring and I'm glad to be off the shuttle now." Quatre politely greeted the Chinese boy.  
  
Wufei nodded back and together the three left the shuttle port. Quickly they piled into the car that Rai had hotwired earlier and as soon as they were on the road, the American leaned over the back of the passenger seat to speak with Quatre. "So what's up? What brought you all the way out here?"  
  
Quatre looked up, his teal eyes solemn and locked gazes with Rai. "I found information Rai and you're going to need all the help you can get with the bombs. I've already contacted the others."  
  
"But why are you here? Shouldn't you be back at L4 trying to terminate the explosives that are there?" Asked Wufei with a frown as they came to a stop at a red light.  
  
"No. The main controls are here. There is nothing that I can do from L4." Sandrock's pilot dug through his suit case for a moment before pulling out a thick stack of papers. "Here are the files that I had managed to copy from the OZ database."  
  
Rai took the offered papers and sat down backwards in his seat, his back leaning against the dashboard. "You said you already told the others. Are they coming here as well?"  
  
"No." Quatre had resorted to strategist mode. "They are to leave the colonies they are on at the moment and hide until we need them. All those papers explain where the exact location of the bomb is and what we have to do to get to it. I've found all the needed passwords so this should be accomplished quite easily. The only thing that worries me is the possibility of an attack."  
  
"Then we should hurry. Finish the mission tonight or tomorrow night." Replied the Wing pilot as he scanned through a few pages of the papers in his hands.  
  
"A plan is needed though. We cannot just go marching in there." Wufei replied with a small hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
Rai made a face at his partner but didn't reply otherwise, he had no wish to fight the Chinese at the moment. Unfortunately, Quatre sensed the tension between the two pilots and frowned. He knew something was wrong but there would be no way that he could get Wufei to admit it and he honestly had no idea whether Rai would try to hide his dilemma if he asked him about it. /Oh well, it won't hurt to try./ The blonde made a mental note to question the wintry-eyed pilot later on.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Quatre sighed tiredly as Rai opened the door to the hotel room. He caught sight of the two beds in the room and sent a quick look to the American.  
  
Laughing, Rai shook his head. "You go ahead and take my bed Quatre. I'm fine with the floor."  
  
"Are you sure Rai?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
During this exchange, Wufei had already vanished into the bathroom and Rai sighed. Shaking his head, the Wing pilot turned to his own bag and began to dig through it for another set of fresh clothes.  
  
Sympathy shone in Quatre's eyes as he sat down on the edge of Rai's bed. "Why are you and Wufei fighting?"  
  
"Huh?" Rai seemed surprised as he tossed a glance over his shoulder at the blonde. "How do you know Wufei and I are even fighting?"  
  
"I see it in the way you two act around each other." What happened?"  
  
Seeing that his friend was truly concerned, Rai closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "I honestly wouldn't know. He's been acting like this since we arrived here. It only got worse after I told him the docs assigned us as permanent partners." Opening silver-blue gems slightly, Rai studied Quatre. "I can understand his want for privacy but after this I'll be glad to give him his own room. All I ask is for him to cool it a little."  
  
"One thing you should learn about Wufei, he does not converse with others very easily."  
  
Rai snorted. "I definitely picked that up."  
  
The older boy smiled and patted Rai's arm. "Just give him some time to get used to you and build up his respect for you. It takes a lot for people to gain his deference."  
  
Picking up an old pair of boxers and an over-sized t-shirt, Rai nodded as the door to the bathroom opened. "The question Quatre, is do we have that time?"  
  
Wufei stared at Rai weirdly as the American passed him while Sandrock's pilot sighed sadly. This was going to be a lot harder than he had originally perceived. The younger boy seemed to have many secrets hidden within himself and like his brother, held up a cheerful mask. /But your mask is not meant to cheer us up is it? Rather it's there to keep others from dealing with your pain as well as their own. Although the whole while you also deal with the problems of others. How can you do this?/ Quatre spent a few seconds gazing at the door before breaking from his stupor. Deciding there was nothing further that he could do, the blonde found his laptop and began planning their attack.  
  
* * * * *  
  
~Duo and Heero~  
  
"What's wrong, koi?"  
  
Duo snuggled further into the arms that embraced him and tilted his head so that he could look Heero in the eyes. "I'm worried Hee-chan. Do you think Rai will be alright?"  
  
"He'll be fine." The Japanese boy gave one of his rare smiles. "Rai's grown up now and trained to do this. He's got both your skills and mine. So don't concern yourself. You'll be able to see him soon. In fact, Quatre just sent me an email saying that he arrived safely and they'll be attacking within the next two days."  
  
"I suppose." Tucking his head under Heero's chin, violet eyes closed. "What about Trowa?"  
  
"He's due to arrive here tomorrow."  
  
Hugging Heero tightly, Duo nodded. "That's good. So we wait until then?"  
  
"Hai. Then once Trowa is here, we can start our role in the attack." Leaning against his lover, the cobalt-eyed pilot brushed his hand absently through Duo's hair.  
  
Under the administrations of his partner, Duo slowly drifted off to sleep. His last thoughts were those of his younger brother.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alright, here's the sixth chapter all done. Please review this story. I would really like some feed back because I'm running out of ideas again. Or it could just be the fact I'm not feeling very well right now. *Sigh* Oh well, I'll see what I can do about the seventh chapter. Until next time then everyone. 


	7. Revelations of Happiness

Chapter 7: Revelations of Happiness  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally, here's the last chapter. The same warnings apply to this chapter as the ones from before. I'd like to thank the few people that did review and I really hope that there's more feedback for this chapter but oh well. I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope that you liked reading it just as much. Please check out my other works if you like this one and again thanks a lot. Please read and review and now onto the last chapter of Destinies.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Revelations of Happiness  
  
  
  
~Rai, Wufei, and Quatre~  
  
Sighing with boredom, Rai again checked his watch and adjusted his headpiece. /Only ten minutes to go. Where the hell are those two?/ Peeking out from the crate he was hiding behind, the American swept his gaze across the warehouse, wary of someone that could accidentally stumble across him. Rai nearly fired the gun tightly gripped in his hand when his headpiece crackled to life and a voice whispered over the line.  
  
"06, is the location cleared?"  
  
"It has been for the past twenty minutes 05. Where the hell were you guys?"  
  
Quatre interrupted before another verbal assault could break out between the two pilots. "We had a few problems locating the rest of the passwords and weapons. We're coming in now."  
  
True to form, the side door creaked slightly at the entrance of his fellow pilots and after making sure that it was his comrades, Rai stood and hurried over to them. "C'mon. It's this way. I scouted out the area and there seems to be no traps but still stay on your guard."  
  
Both the Arabian and the Chinese nodded in understanding before Wufei thrust a pack roughly into Rai's arms. The brunette winced and made a face at his partner. Turning his back, he pushed aside the urge to chew out the other and carefully led Quatre and Wufei across the warehouse floor.  
  
His breathing was quiet and his steps were light as Rai fell into the many years of training that he had received from Heero. Navigating easily through the many rows of crates and whatnot, the wintry-eyed boy finally came upon a dust covered trap door in the far corner. "Here we are. According to the floor plans you gave me Quatre, this should lead us directly to the explosives but we have to deal with several security locked doors to get there in a straight path."  
  
"Well then let's get started. We don't have all day Maxwell." Wufei snapped and brushed past the other two boys.  
  
Quatre and Rai exchanged a look before they both sighed and started off after Wufei, their weapons drawn.  
  
* * * * *  
  
~Duo, Heero, and Trowa~  
  
"Heero?"  
  
The Japanese pilot shook his head as he heard Duo's tentative voice over the comm. link for the seventeenth time that hour. "He's fine Duo. Stop worrying."  
  
"He's right." Both lovers were surprised when Trowa's soft tenor joined the conversation. "Rai is more than capable of caring for himself and Wufei and Quatre are also with him."  
  
"I suppose." The American muttered and slumped back into the pilot's chair of Deathscythe. "When are we supposed to take action? This is boring."  
  
Heero sighed. "We act if there is an attack or the others call for us. Just stay on alert."  
  
Duo pouted, not liking sitting idly by while his younger brother was risking his life. "I guess Hee-chan." Flipping off the link, the Deathscythe pilot stared blankly at the screen before him, lost in worry and thought.  
  
* * * * *  
  
~Rai, Wufei, and Quatre~  
  
Rai shifted anxiously, peering over Quatre's shoulder as the other entered the last password. There was a moment when everything seemed to come to a pause and then with the hiss of the door sliding open. Everyone released a relieved sigh and cocking his gun, Rai was the first to slip into the room. His sharp winter eyes darted around the room, making sure the way was clear before he motioned for his friends to follow. Without a word, each pilot took up a panel at different ends of the room.  
  
"We're going to have to hack into the system and disarm the bomb so that the others can come and remove it safely." Quatre said, scanning the read outs that scrolled quickly past.  
  
Grinning, Rai winked at the blonde. "No problem. This should be a simple."  
  
"Don't be so smug Maxwell. You haven't disabled anything yet." Wufei retorted.  
  
That was it, Rai couldn't stand the insults anymore. "Listen Wuf. . ." He was cut off however when there came several shouts from down the hall "Damnit! They've already found us!"  
  
Quatre readied his own gun and stepped up beside the Chinese pilot. "You stay here Rai. Out of us, you have the most experience in hacking. We'll hold them off as long as possible."  
  
Without questioning the Arabian, Rai nodded and turned back to the screen, typing with urgency. He didn't turn around when his two friends left the room, not wanting to think of the possibility that he would lose them.  
  
Falling completely into his training, Rai was able to crack the code and within minutes a green alert flashed on the monitor, confirming that he had succeeded in his task. /Now that that's done./ He frowned and drew his gun, switching on his headpiece. "01, 02, 03, do you read me?"  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Confirmed."  
  
"The bomb has been deactivated. Retrieve the explosives as soon as possible and escape. 04 and 05 are in trouble and I'm going to help them. I'll take care of everything here."  
  
"But 06!" Duo protested over the headset.  
  
"Don't worry 02. Just do as I ask." With that he shut off all communications and moved quietly out of the room.  
  
Stealing through the shadows in the dimmed hallways, Rai followed the sound of gunfire and shouts. Catching a glimpse around a corner, Rai could see that his two friends were hidden behind several metal crates and growing desperate for their supply of ammo was growing thin. Taking careful aim, the American took down three OZ officer before anyone realized another Gundam pilot was present.  
  
/Shit!/ Dodging the barrage of bullets, Rai cursed and shot back. Pressing against the wall, the pilot dropped the empty clip and removed one from his belt. Shoving it into his gun, the American took a deep breath and started another attack.  
  
Rai had just taken down the last soldier when he heard a shout. It all happened in a blur as Wufei appeared from nowhere. He leapt past the American and Rai swirled around just in time to catch sight of a bullet going through Wufei's leg as he managed to knock the gun from the soldier's hand. The man was about to grab the blade that fell to the ground but Rai intercepted him, grabbing the sword. Swinging it in a graceful arc, the American sliced into the man's stomach, anger shining in his eyes at what the enemy had done to his friend.  
  
He watched with satisfaction as the soldier fell and when he was sure that the man was dead, Rai dropped to his knees beside Wufei. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine." He tried to stand but it was to no avail.  
  
Sighing, Rai pushed the other back to a sitting position and motioned Quatre over to them. Ripping a strip of cloth from his shirt, the wintry- eyed pilot tied it tightly around Wufei's wound before turning to the blonde. "Gather all the weapons so I can carry Wufei."  
  
"I can—" A glare from Rai cut off the protest from the Chinese and he relented to his partner's will.  
  
They acted quickly and within a few minutes, the three pilots were hurrying down the corridor, Wufei clinging to Rai as the American ran. He had to admit though, even with his extra weight, the brunette still had enough stamina to keep up with Quatre.  
  
"01, we're coming out. Rendezvous at point C." Quatre shouted into the headphone as they burst through the exit. The trio watched with anxiety as a plane landed and they rushed toward the open hangar door.  
  
Duo was there to greet them and as they took off, he took Wufei from Rai and the younger boy hurried off to find the first aid kit. Once he was back and had finished dressing the Asian's wound and Quatre had led Wufei away, his brother pulled the surprised Rai into a hug.  
  
"What was that for Duo?"  
  
Smiling, the Deathscythe pilot could feel the first tear roll down his face after so many years. "Would the fact that I missed you count, little bro?"  
  
Rai's eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock. "You—I—How?"  
  
Laughing Duo ruffled the other's hair. "I ran into some files on L2 when I was checking for the explosives and somehow I found your old records." Duo's eyes softened and he embraced Rai again. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there with you. I thought you had died in the attack."  
  
"Don't blame yourself onni-chan. You didn't know. Besides, Heero was there so at least you know I was in good hands." Rai reassured but he was shocked to find that he was now also crying.  
  
Both Americans sat there quietly while soft sobs escaped their lips once in a while until everything eventually fell into silence. By the time Heero and Trowa had come to check on them, the two stoic pilots only found the siblings laughing and joking around. Trowa was slightly confused at the exchange but Heero only gave a tiny smile.  
  
Motioning for Trowa to follow him out, the Japanese gently shut the door behind him. /Be happy. Both of you deserve it./ Taking a deep breath, Heero steadied his emotions and trailed after Trowa.  
  
Everything seemed brighter now that the bomb threat had been eliminated and even though they still had to fight, Duo and Rai were now reunited and it made all of them stronger than ever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
Well it's done. I think I'll write an epilogue to this but I don't know yet. What do you think? Oh well, please review and thanks for reading. 


End file.
